Sweet Envious
by heavymecingun
Summary: Berlatarkan Luhan yang keluar dari EXO. • Luhan ingin sebuah kemanisan dari Sehun, walaupun sebenarnya itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Slight porn. HunxHan. Drabble.


Sweet Envious

.

"Aku iri"

"Iri? Kenapa?"

Sepasang kekasih berbaring mesra usai kegiatan intim mereka yang kesekian kalinya, mereka berpelukan, sebenarnya itu hanya gerakan lengan Sehun yang mempererat pelukannya kepada Luhan.

 _Oh, wait._

 _Kenapa Sehun bisa bersama Luhan?_

 _Minggu ini adalah minggu di mana Sehun bisa bertemu dengan Luhan. Bukan di dorm EXO tentunya, melainkan di sebuah hotel yang dipercayai bisa menjaga privasi secara keseluruhan._

 _Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh antar China dan Korea. Mereka berdua terlalu mencintai satu sama lain untuk saling meninggalkan._

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, karena akhirnya ia mengatakan perasaannya yang sudah dipendam beberapa minggu ini. Sehun masih memandang Luhan lekat-lekat, mengelus pipi dan mengajak mata Luhan kembali menatapnya.

"Umm.. Aku iri", ujar Luhan lagi.

"Kau iri kenapa, Luhan?", Sehun kembali bertanya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Aku... Aku iri", Luhan mengedarkan bola matanya, menghindar dari tatapan Sehun, kemudian mulai bercerita.

.

" _Mmh..", suara lenguhan seseorang bertamu di indra pendengaran Luhan, ia kaget bukan main, bulu kuduknya berdiri._

" _Ah- ngg.. G-g-ge..", terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dan Luhan juga tahu pemilik suara lenguhan tersebut. Perlahan ia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan ganti yang diyakini harusnya sudah kosong. Mata Luhan membelalak saat itu juga mendapati seorang rekan kerjanya berciuman dengan seorang artis yang tak ia kenal._

 _Keduanya berciuman, terlihat sangat intens dan manis._

 _Luhan teringat akan Sehun, kekasihnya yang di Korea, bulan depan Luhan akan mengunjungi Korea untuk bertemu dengan Sehun._

 _Ia berharap Sehun akan memberikan sebuah ciuman manis untuknya, tapi, itu hal yang mustahil. Karena Sehun bukanlah tipe-tipe orang romantis dan manis untuk bisa memberikan ciuman seintens itu._

 _Luhan tersenyum dan menghela nafas beratnya, andai saja Sehun bisa sedikit lebih manis._

.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap Luhan yang masih menghindari tatapannya kali ini ditambah bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Uh.. Jadi, begitulah, Sehun-ie.. Aku iri dan besok aku sudah harus berangkat kembali ke China", kata Luhan lagi, bibirnya lebih dikerucutkan.

Sehun tersenyum, ia naik ke atas Luhan –kembali menindihnya-, "Aku mengerti, maaf..", Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan sambil menciumi pipinya dengan sedikit posesif, yang dipeluk hanya menikmati ciuman-ciuman tersebut dan ikut tersenyum.

Tidak sampai di situ, Sehun menggerakan bibirnya ke leher Luhan, diciuminya lagi, diciuminya lagi, tanpa rasa bosan hingga akhirnya ke bahu putih Luhan. Luhan terpaku, ia senang sekaligus gugup dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, tubuhnya pun memanas.

Sehun meraih salah satu lengan Luhan, dikecupinya dari lengan hingga sampai pada pergelangan tangan, kemudian ia memberi jemari Luhan kecupan ringan di depan wajah Luhan, membuat pipinya semakin memerah.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan sayang, mencium punggung tangannya lama sambil menatap mata Luhan intens, ia bahkan memberi hisapan-hisapan kecil pada cincin di jari manis Luhan. Sehun senang bukan main, Luhan tidak melepaskan cincin itu, cincin pemberian Sehun padanya.

Jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat daripada gerakan pinggang Sehun saat permainan intim tadi, hingga akhirnya ia tidak kuat dan menyerah; ia memeluk kepala Sehun dan mencium keningnya.

"Kau benar-benar buruk untuk jantungku"

Sehun tertawa pelan, ia mengecup dada Luhan dan membisikan sesuatu seakan-akan berpesan kepada jantung Luhan, "I wanna plant my lips all over his body, all night long non-stop. Please stay a bit calm, okay? Don't annoy my Luhan"

Dengan segelintir kalimat pendek itu, tubuh Luhan bergetar, menahan gejolak bahagia di dadanya, ia harus menahannya, kalau tidak; bisa-bisa ia berteriak kegirangan di kamar hotel tersebut. Tidak, tidak boleh. Itu terlalu memalukan –walaupun Sehun santai saja jika Luhan benar-benar berteriak-

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan", ucap Sehun di depan bibir Luhan. Luhan mengangguk senang dan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun, "Aku juga, Sehun-ie"

Sehun kembali berbaring di samping Luhan, memeluk Luhan lebih erat lagi dan tertidur bersama.


End file.
